


Hidden

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to two Scallisaac prompts that I kind of smashed together one asking for Date night fic, the other asking for Papa Argent and Mama McCall to find out about the threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

Chris Argent had a suspicion.

Usually his suspicions were dead on and led to trouble for some wayward werewolf. And he was hoping that pattern would hold true this time.

He crept up the stairs, heading quietly towards his daughters room. He wasn’t eavesdropping. Not exactly. He was just…confirming a suspicion, which he was allowed to do when his daughter was involved. A father had a right to know if his daughter was dating a certain local werewolf again.

He was close enough now that he could hear Allison giggle from inside the room. And then a deeper voice answered her.

That was all the proof he needed. Chris sped up down the hall and knocked perfunctorily on his daughter’s door. She barely had time to yell out a hasty, “Just a minute” before he opened to the door to find…

Allison. Alone. On her bed.

Her bed that was definitely a lot more rumpled and messy then it had been the last time he saw it. There was also a pile of books scattered at the foot of said bed as though they had been pushed off.

“Hey honey,” he said, looking around, sure that he had been right, “what’re you up to?”

The look of innocence on Allison’s face almost gave him a surge of fatherly pride at how convincing it was. He really shouldn’t be so pleased that his daughter was such a good liar.

“Oh nothing.” She said and although her voice was steady he could still see a telltale flush on her cheeks, “Just, studying.”

“Really?” Chris said, deciding it was time to bring out the big guns, “With your books on the floor?”

“Oh they just fell off. Accidentally.”

“Of course. You know, “Chris said, pushing at the pile of textbooks with his foot, “That’s an awful lot of books for just _one_ person.” He raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

“I don’t know what you mean, dad.”

“You don’t?” Chris said, wandering over to the open window across from her bed, “You mean there wasn’t anyone else here studying with you? And there aren’t any werewolves hiding out on my roof right now?” he said, yelling the last part so it carried out the window.

There was a pause where Allison chewed on her lip and then, sure enough, Scott’s face appeared at the window, looking embarrassed.

“Ummmm—“ Scott began.

“Eloquent as always Scott, “Chris said with a smug smile on his face. He was just about to turn back and confront his daughter when another face appeared at the window looking just as guilty as Scott’s.

“Whu--Isaac?”

“Hey Mr. Argent. Sir.” Isaac said. He sounded perfectly respectful, but when his eyes flickered to Allison and Scott they were dancing.

“So you t _hree_ were just…studying.”

“Of course.” Said Allison, who, at Isaac’s appearance had turned a deep shade of red.

“But you were—giggling.” He said.

“What I’m not allowed to giggle anymore Dad?”

“And you two hid on my roof, because…” he said.

Isaac and Scott looked at each other seemingly at a loss for a moment before Isaac  jumped in,

“Well, you are a hunter sir. Two werewolves in your daughter’s room, making her….giggle. We didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.” He said, Scott nodding along enthusiastically beside him.

Chris Argent was very confused. He glanced between the three of them, his eyes narrowed.

“Ok. Sorry, “he said, backing out of the room, “You guys keep studying. But uh, leave. Soon. You know, wouldn’t want you being out too late.” He said. They all nodded. Very guiltily.

As he closed the door, Chris felt a like a man recovering from a concussion. He had been so sure that Scott and Allison hadn’t been able to keep their hormonal little teenage hands off each other. But if Isaac…

Oh.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Meliisaa?”

“Chris! So Scott’s out of the house, was he with Allison.”

“Yeah, he was—“

“Oh  I knew it! That lying little furball! I knew they were back together—“

“Melisaa, he was there. And so was Isaac.”

“Wait---Isaac?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, well maybe they actually were—“

“And there was giggling.”

“Giggling?”

“Yeah, and it didn’t look like they were studying.”

“What, you mean---?"

“Yeah.”

“Oh!”

\-------------------------------

“Do you think he knows?” Scott asked, creeping back in through the window, Isaac right behind him.

Allison ran a hand over her face as Scott settled in front of her, Isaac at her side.

“He’s my Dad. He definitely knows.” She said and Scott got that kicked puppy look on his face that meant he was seriously worried. Isaac had buried his face against her shoulder, eyes fixed on the door and Allison lifted a hand up to stroke his hair, thinking he was nervous about her Dad coming back. But when she felt him shaking, she looked back and saw him holding in laughter.

“I’m sorry,” he said, trying to get himself under control and failing, “This isn’t funny, it isn’t, it’s just, the look on his face when he saw me!”

And hten Allison and Scott were laughing too, collapsing against each other in a pile of mirth.

“Oh god this is so bad!” Allison said even though with Scott and Isaac beside her it’s hard to feel that worried. “What are we gonna do?!?”

“I told you one of them was gonna find out eventually” Isaac said, nuzzling the soft spot behind behind her ear.

“I know,” she said, leaning back into him despite herself, “But I mean, you saw my Dad when he thought it was just Scott.”

“Oh we saw him, “Scott said, but his gaze had turned from worried to interested as he watched Isaac work his way down Allisons’s neck. When Scott reached for Isaac’s waist she swatted his hand away.

“No! You guys have to go!”

“You’re right,” Isaac said with sigh, “But listen: how about, tomorrow night, date night at Scott’s house all three of us together, nobody hiding out on any roofs. Your mom’s cool and a lot less---hunter-y than your Dad. That way we can come clean without the danger of any of us being shot with a wolfsbane bullet.”

Allison and Scott nodded.

\--------------

Even though it had been his idea, Isaac couldn’t help but feel nervous as he rang the McCall’s doorbell on Friday night and Ms. McCall answered the door.

“Hello, Isaac.” She said and the look on her face told Isaac she knew exactly what her son, his girlfriend and he were up to.

Scott came rushing to the door, with Allison close at his heels.

“Hey.” Scott said and kissed him. Allison followed suit, pulling him inside with them, ushering him back into the living room where a large bowl of popcorn and a movie awaited them.

As they settled down on the couch, with Isaac in the middle, he saw Ms. McCall standing in the kitchen, watching them through the doorway while she finished drying the dishes. Isaac blushed slightly, but the soft look on her face told him they didn’t have anything to fear.

Eventually Ms. McCall poked her head in,

“I’ve got a shift so I’ll leave you three to it.” She said, hefting her bag onto her shoulder.

They heard her walk to the front door and as she opened it she shouted back at them,

“Be good! Use condoms!”

This time none of them even attempted to stifle their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> self betad and written really quickly


End file.
